Falling In and Out of Love
by lil-Red-and-Cilla
Summary: SM/HP crossover. Serena falling in love With Sumone at hogwarts...If you want to know who you'll have to read....R&R please thank you!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These are not my characters I do not own anything except the plot!  
AN:R&R please, thank you! A Sm/Hp crossover hope you like!  
Done by:Cilla & Lil Red  
"......."=Talking   
'.........'=Thinking  
Falling In and Out of Love   
Chapter 1- Exchange Student  
Harry was sitting in potions class room.  
"Harry Potter." Snape said.  
Harry looked up hating Snape for calling on him.  
''Yes professor?'' Harry asked.  
''Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you.'' Snape said.  
Harry gladly gets up and walks to Dumbledore's office.When Harry gets there he sees a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a tint of silver mixed sitting beside Dumbledore's desk.  
''Harry I have a favor to ask of you'' Dumbledore said.  
''What?'' Harry asked curiously.  
''Would you mind showing Miss. Serena around she's a new exchange student, she is in griffindor as well'' Dumbledore said.  
''I don't mind'' Harry said.  
''Serena this is Harry, Harry this is Serena'' Dumbledore said introducing Serena and Harry.  
"Hello.'' Serena said a little shy.  
''Hi'' Harry said back.  
''Well you better get going, Harry I'm giving you the rest of the day off to show Miss. Serena around.'' Dumbledore said.  
Harry smiles at Serena.  
''Now you must be on your way.'' Dumbledore said.  
Harry and Serena walk out of Dumbledores office.  
''So where would you like to go first. to our dorms, to your classes or to the library or even the great hall?'' Harry asked Serena anxiously.  
''How about the dorms.'' serena answered.  
''Okay follow me'' Harry said.  
Harry start walking to the Griffindor dorms as Serena followed behind Harry. She can't believe that this school had ghost, talking paintings it was just so amazing to her. When they get to the stairs Harry tells Serena "Watch the stairs they move ocassionally."  
Serena and Harry start to walk up the stairs to Griffindor when the stair begin to move.  
"Wow thats so......cool they do move." Serena giggles.  
Harry looks at Serena and says '' Yeah"  
''So what school did you go to before you came here?"Harry asks Serena  
"I went to Juan Magic School then me and my family moved here and Dumbledore sent me aletter inviting me to come here, my school was nothing compared to Hogwarts.'' Serena said looking at some of the pictures. Finally the stairs stop moving and they look around and Harry notices they were heading in the wrong direction.  
'' Looks like we'll have to get on the stairs again'' Harry said.  
'' Why,what's wrong?'' Serena said.  
''We're heading in the wrong direction'' replied Harry.  
Serena looks at Harry and can't help but think how cute he is. He has black hair with blue eyes that had a tint of green in them.Serena blushed at the thought.Finally they get to the Giffindor dorms.They came to a picture of a girl.  
"Leviosa."Harry said.  
The picture moves revealing a door way. Harry and Serena walk though it.  
"You'll have to remember that password in order to get in, the password changes every week so that Slytherin and the others can't get into Griffendor."Harry said.  
"Ok."Serena said. Harry showed her where the girls dorms were, then he showed her where her classes were, next he showed her the libaray was.Then it was time to eat so he showed her to the Great Hall.  
***********************************  
AN: We hope you enjoyed it.Please R&R , If you have any ideas tell us .. We will try to update soon...........thank you ........... 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Intoductions  
Harry and Serena walked into the Great Hall .  
"Wow It's So big!" Serena said.  
"Yup, Come on I'll Introduce you to my friends."Harry said.  
"Are you sure I can go sit over there."Serena Said pointing to a seat next to Katie.  
"Come on you'll get along great with Hermione."Harry answered.  
"Ok."Serena said with a smile glad that he wanted to introduce her tohis friends.  
Harry leads Serena over to where Hermione and Ron where sitting.  
Ron looks up and gives them a smile and waves them over.  
"Hullo Harry."Ron said when Harry was in hearing range.  
"Hey Ron." Harry said back then added "This is Serena , She's a new exchange student, Serena this is Ron my best friend."   
"Hello Ron it's nice to meet you." Serena said with a smile.  
"Hullo How do you like Hogwarts so far ?" Ron asked.  
"I love it , it's so bloody brillent." Serena Answered.  
Harry turns to Hermione and trys to get her attention.After Five try's, Of trying to get Hermione attention he gives up.  
"I bet she's talking about that paragraph due in Charms."Ron said to harry and serena.  
"She always talking and worring about Homework."Harry said seeing Serena confused look.  
"Ya she's probably talking about how she's behimd in the extra credit." Ron said.  
Harry smiles and noddes his head.Serena smiles they continue to eat and talk.Finally Hermione turns around and faces Harry , Ron , and Serena.  
"Why didn't you tell me we had a new student?" Hermione asked then turns to Serena.  
"Hullo my name is Hermione, and you are?"She asked.  
"Serena but you can call me Sere if you want all my friends do."She answered.  
Hermione smiles "It's a plessure to meet you."Hermione said.  
"So Harry , Ron have you finished your paragraph done its due tomorrow you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm almost done."Harry answered.  
"I'm starting it tonight."Ron answered.  
  
"Ron, You always wait til the last minute." Hermione said.  
"I do not." Ron said back.  
"I probably would too."Serena said before a fight could brake out.  
"Whys that" Hermione asked.  
"I'm not good at school work." Serena answered a little sheepishly.  
"Well if you need help, I'll help ok" Harry said.  
"Thanks."Serena answered back.  
"So Serena where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
"Tokyo." Serena answered.  
"Thats Bloody kool." Ron said.  
"What classes do you have?" Herione asked.  
"I have Ancient Runes, Arthmancy, Charms & Spells , and Herbology in the morning then I have Defence Against Dark Arts , Potions , Transfiguration and History of magic later in the day."Serena answered looking down at her schedule.  
"Good you have the frist four classes with me." Hermione said.  
"And you have me and Harry in your last four with Harry and I"Said Ron.  
Serena smiles "Well A least I know Someone in all my classes ." Serena said.  
******************************  
Hope you like R&R thank you!! 


End file.
